Due to the increasing popularity and availability of the Internet, users have access to far more media content than before. This has resulted in large stock image databases that are available to users, so that the users can choose stock images to use in their own graphic designs. However, because such databases can be large (e.g., include hundreds of millions of images, or more) it may be difficult and time consuming for a user to search the databases to find search results (e.g., images) that are of interest. Consequently, users are spending an increasing amount of time searching and browsing online databases to identify images that are of interest (e.g., suitable for use in a particular graphical design).